


愿赌服输

by iltempopassa



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iltempopassa/pseuds/iltempopassa
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 8





	愿赌服输

kyle最终还是屈服了，扭开 cartman房间的门把手，灯没开，只隐约看见肥猪趾高气昂地坐在一把从天而降的老板椅上，身披一条金黄色的袍子，上面缀满了五颜六色的塑料钻石，手边摆着装有超甜苹果汁的威士忌玻璃瓶。cartman示意他过来，然后一把抢过他的帽子，夜色衬着茂密蓬松的红发，显得更加浓稠。kyle跪下，心里一万个不愿意，但谁叫他自己和胖子签了合约，只能悻悻地张开嘴。  
cartman一边解开皮带，一边让他朝摄像机笑一笑，肆无忌惮地食用着kyle脸上露出的不甘与羞耻，让一个可恶的犹太人、一个蠢批新泽西人、一个丑陋的红发人跪下，完全臣服于我的权威，是多么幸福珍贵的时刻啊。kyle看见 cartman露出了生殖器，而且近在咫尺，他脸红起来，紧紧皱着眉头，急促的呼吸喷在 cartman的腹股沟上，接着就被塞了一嘴，被按着后脑勺前后摇动，被捅地几乎要用尽所有力气才能忍住眼泪。cartman的软肉让他感到一种矛盾，既憎恨不已又心安理得，毕竟——愿赌服输，这是一种高尚的品质，即使下体开始有了反应。 cartman无疑是第一次接受口交，初始的好胜心渐渐被酥麻的快感湮灭，强烈的占有欲化作了难以抵挡的空虚性欲，想要发泄，想要满足。没两分钟，cartman就射了kyle一脸。  
疲倦的重复让两人往后一瘫，幽暗中没人开口，但有目光流转，潮湿咸涩的气味在房间里升腾而起。奇怪的默契顺理成章地剥下了伪装，以及两人的衣衫。 kyle手揉弄着 cartman棕色的短发，一手在他身后游走， cartman向后倒在床上，他抱紧kyle精瘦的腰。kyle把手伸到 cartman身下，使劲捏了一把他屁股上肥厚的赘肉，两人的性器又上扬了不少，他捡起地上的帽子，团成一团塞住 cartman的臭嘴。 cartman因kyle的粗暴进入尖叫起来，不一会就変成了失神的闷哼，kyle一边大力抽插着，一边怔怔地盯着胖子欲求不满的脸。然后他意识到了什么，什么搭错线了，停了下来。cartman自己扯掉嘴里的帽子，支起身体看着kyle。还是沉默。沉默得像抽去了所有空气。 cartman等不及似的自己动起来，屈身向前把kyle紧绷的嘴唇吻住，舌头犹如施展魔法一样探进了他的口腔。上下联动的刺激把kyle再一次推向了罪恶的深渊，他从那个深深的吻里拔出来，仰着头大口呼吸着，恶狠狠地把身下的肥猪操弄到颤抖不止。  
完事之后，kyle穿戴整齐，走到筋疲力尽的cartman面前，说：“我还清了。”


End file.
